


A reaper and a cracked gem

by MultiFandom_Maniac2020



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Maniac2020/pseuds/MultiFandom_Maniac2020
Summary: We all know the crystal gems but are they really the only heroes?Plot twist, they’re not!
Kudos: 4





	1. Blurry photos and campfire stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet an odd pair of gems...

We all know the heroes of the little corner of the world named Beach City for... obvious reasons. A group of gems and one half human who have dedicated themselves to it's protection.  
A fusion, an amethyst, a pearl, and a half human who goes by the name Steven Universe.

They aren’t the only ones though. Dubbed simply as the Reaper this cloaked dark-skinned gem is only known through blurry photos on a blog page and the stories from those she had saved. Her companion however, was known even less as this reaper was extremely protective of them and kept them hidden from both harm and sight...

Despite the menacing name, she had never harmed a soul that didn’t deserve it. Like our crystal gems she went around saving the good people from harm.

The only reason she had that name was because of the pitch black cloak she wore everywhere and the scythe she seemingly pulled out her fringe to fight with.

She cared greatly for human children though and enjoyed the task of helping others.

God it was hard sometimes though! Humans seemed to always want to injure themselves like the odd species they were...


	2. Turn of the tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to hang out in an abandoned cave turned into glaring at a soaking child!
> 
> How?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I’m tired but screw it, two chapters in one day :)
> 
> It’s currently 23:18 KILL ME

Reaper landed softly on the mossy ground of the cave with a precious cloak-wrapped bundle held close to her chest. She blocked up the entrance with a couple of large rocks to prevent other from entering before carefully placing the bundle on the ground with a soft smile.

The sleeping gem shifted slightly as Reaper carefully reclaimed her cloak and placed a gentle hand in their short orange hair to gently comb out the tangled whilst, with her other hand, she drew meaningless patterns in the dust.

Amber opened her eyes with a soft smile as she felt ‘Reaper’s’ slim fingers run through her hair. She lifted up her arms to be picked up and was quickly obliged.  
Reaper gently lifted Amber into her arms whilst carefully avoiding the crack in her otherwise smooth gem inlaid into her uncovered shoulder blade.

“Are you feeling okay today?” Reaper inquired only to discover Amber had fell back asleep so she did the only logical thing... lift her into a piggyback under her cloak.  
The water lapping at the polished surface of the cave lured Reaper into a trancelike state until she was jolted out of it by something bashing desperately on the rocks blocking them from the outside world. 

Rolling her eye she drew her weapon from under her fringe and shattered the rocks so she could glare at whoever had just disturbed her.

This was bad! Alisia had just been going for a paddle when she gotten swept away by the perilous tides that came and went.

Not being a resident of the city she had not known which areas of the ocean to avoid so that brought her to where she was now... She stood soaked to the skin with a hooded figure glaring at her from a jagged slit in the blocked up cave she’d washed up near. This might be bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my drabbles! Leave a comment if you’d like as they are my lifeblood lmao
> 
> There probably will not be a set upload schedule I’m so sorry but school is hard :(


	3. Can you not post my life on a blog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisia is precious 
> 
> Reaper is precious 
> 
> Everyone is precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my first kudos! Love u babes
> 
> This chapter is for HanDcapped <3

Alisia stumbled back with her eyes wide in terror as she fall painfully onto her tailbone into the salty surf crashing against the rocks.  
In her defence though, who wouldn’t be if a scythe had just destroyed a wall of rock right in front of their eyes and missed slicing their face off like deli meat by only a few centimetres. If you hadn’t been scared by that you are weird as hela- hell.

The fear was instantly replaced by stunned amazement as the figure in front of her registered in her mind to be the Reaper herself... without her cloak on?  
What?  
Why?  
How?

Reaper felt pretty cruddy for scaring the poor kid like that but quickly grew confused when the looked almost awed by her. Well, at least they weren’t dead from fear if that was even something a human could die of.

She crept forward and carefully grabbed their bony wrist before leading them into the cave and sitting them down next to a half asleep Amber before starting to make a fire. Sure she couldn’t exactly feel the cold very strongly but the poor kid was shivering like someone had dropped a bucket of ice on them and she was a bit concerned by that.

Just in case she reached over for her cloak and gently tucked it around their shoulders with a small fond smile after brushing wet curls from their forehead.

Alisia was pretty amazed by the turn of events and took the time to examine Reaper whilst cuddling further into the silky cloak that completely swamped her small figure.  
The woman was abnormally tall with long black hair and her fringe covering one eye, black skin that glinted purple in the firelight, and a slim yet powerful figure like that of a dancer and a fighter mixed together.

After getting a thorough look at what nobody would probably ever see again, she rubbed the back of her neck when she realised they had just been silently staring at her with a slightly motherly expression.

Reaper blinked once before settling into a more comfortable position and smiling before asking in a concerned tone if the child was okay.  
She mentally slapped herself, good job of course this freezing soaking bony human is completely fine after being in the cold oCAN FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!

Alisia nodded in response before starting to ramble despite knowing how annoying she could sometimes be, “I’m fine ms Reaper just a bit damp! Your hair and really nice and your skin it’s a really pretty purple in the firelight! Why do you wear a cloak all the time? Oh! Do you know the way back to Beach City cause I’ll be grounded forever if I don’t get back to my parents soon!”

Reaper stood up, it was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw this chapter. I wrote over 500 words then lost it all kill me...
> 
> MULTIPLE TIMES


	4. Helicopter parents and deadly weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper is a hella overprotective mamma bear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts again 2morrow so probs less updates??? Idk

Alisia ducked her head down shyly when Reaper abruptly rose to her feet, instantly jumping to the assumption that she had annoyed her with all her stupid rambling.  
‘She’s a hero!’ Alisia thought to herself, ‘She has way better things to do than to listen to my dumb childish rambling!’

It looked like Reaper was just going to leave her alone with the sleeping child in the cave. She wondered who this kid was... Maybe another random rescue kid, an orphan, maybe even Reaper’s own child!  
Oh... Reaper was gone.

Reaper noticed out of the corner of her eye how the child dipped their head down and was slightly confused at the attitude change but she was a bit too busy with seeing how safe the waves were to walk through to be that bothered.

She stepped out into the tide, despite her qualms at leaving the weak Amber with a random human, and instantly came to the conclusion that it was not safe enough to let a kid walk through.  
Beach City was a while away though she’d have to carry Alisa and Amber there as it probably wasn’t safe to leave Amber alone because of the unblocked cave entrance.

After muttering out her plan she silently ducked back into the cave only to see Alisia stretching her hand toward Amber!

Alisia had only been curious about the sleeping kid’s skin tone and had been going to touch them but suddenly found themselves lifted up by the scruff of her shirt

She was dead silent as she stared into the furious eye of Reaper who had the back of her shirt hooked onto the very deadly weapon clenched in her fist.

Maybe she made a slight mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all <3
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment if you have and ideas or criticisms!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my drabbles! Leave a comment if you’d like as they are my lifeblood lmao
> 
> There probably will not be a set upload schedule I’m so sorry but school is hard :(


End file.
